Halloween dans la famille Fabray-Lopez
by Totoche77
Summary: Venez passer halloween chez Quinn et Santana avec leurs enfants et leurs amis.


Bonjour à tous! Ca faisait longtemps dis-donc! Je tenais à m'excuser de mon absence, ma fanfiction _Mission secrète_ est en pause. Je n'ai plus trouvé l'inspiration pour écrire mais je ne la laisserai pas terminée.  
Aussi, je suis entrain d'écrire une autre fanfiction mais j'attend d'avoir plusieurs chapitres pour commencer à la poster mais aussi pour voir si je l'abandonne elle-aussi ou pas.

Et enfin, je sais que je suis en retard et que halloween était il y a une semaine environ mais je n'ai pas pu écrire plus vite et vu que j'adore cette fête et que ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas écrit je vous ai fait cet OS :) Il reprend les mêmes personnages que l'OS _Pâques dans la famille Fabray-Lopez_ sauf que cette fois-ci j'ai intégré les membres du premier Glee club :)

Voilà tout, bonne lecture!

* * *

Halloween dans la famille Fabray-Lopez :

Rapha, Kitty et Jack ne pouvaient pas être plus contents aujourd'hui, c'était les vacances de la Toussaint. Leurs mères étaient venues les chercher à l'école et le lendemain ils devaient aller faire des courses mais pas n'importe lesquelles, celles d'halloween.

Halloween était la fête préférée de Santana, elle adorait l'ambiance, se déguiser et avoir le droit de faire peur aux autres pour aucune raison. Elle avait tenue à transmettre son amour pour cette fête à ses enfants malgré l'avis de sa belle-mère qui trouvait le 31 octobre et toutes ces célébrations malsaines.

" On ne fête pas les morts, lui avait-elle dit un jour."

Mais comme Quinn ne trouvait rien de choquant à fêter halloween elle avait laissé faire sa femme, même que le soir du 31 elles sortiraient elles aussi déguisées à une fête avec leurs amis pendant que Maribel et Enrique garderont les enfants.

Au petit déjeuner, Santana attendit que ses enfants soient bien réveillés et qu'ils l'écoutent pour leur annoncer le plan de la journée et du week-end.

" Bon _chicos_ , ce week-end va être chargé! Après la douche on va aller faire les courses pour halloween et cette après-midi et demain on va décorer la maison et le jardin ça vous va? Toute façon si vous n'êtes pas d'accord je ferai tout moi-même!

_ Ouaiiiiis! Crièrent les enfants.

_ Tu comptes faire quoi à notre jardin chérie? Demanda Quinn en fronçant les sourcils.

_ Pas grand chose ne t'inquiète pas, la rassura-t-elle mais la blonde ne la croyait pas du tout. Et maintenant, question qui fâche, qui veut se déguiser en quoi?

Chacun se mit à réfléchir, c'est vrai qu'ils avaient oublié que c'était halloween c'est pour quoi ils n'avaient pas encore réfléchi à leurs costumes.

_ Est-ce que je peux me déguiser en tonton Finn? Demanda Rapha.

Santana explosa de rire, elle ne pouvait plus s'arrêter et commençait à avoir mal au ventre à force de rire.

_ Pourquoi elle est comme ça ? Se moqua Quinn qui n'avait rien entendu de ce qui venait de se passer.

_ Chérie, notre fils est le meilleur! Il veut se déguiser en Finn ! Parvint à articuler la brune avant de repartir dans un fou rire qu'elle partagea avec sa femme.

_ Bah quoi? Tu dis toujours qu'il n'est pas beau et qu'il fait peur Mamá... Se défendit Rapha.

_ Elle dit ça pour rigoler et l'embêter mon grand, trouve une autre idée, lui expliqua la blonde."

Après plusieurs minutes de discussion et de réflexion les costumes étaient choisis: Rapha sera un savant maléfique, Kitty sera une sorcière et Jack sera - malgré les tentatives de ses mères pour le faire changer d'avis - un rat. Le couple pour sa part n'avait pas eut besoin de réfléchir, les filles en avaient déjà parlé et elles se déguiseront en zombies. Santana sera juste un simple zombie alors que Quinn sera une mariée transformée en zombie.

Dans le magasin toute la famille se dirigea vers les costumes, il y avait le déguisement de Rapha et Kitty mais pas celui de Jack, encore une fois les filles essayèrent de lui faire changer d'avis mais comme ses mères, il était têtu et voulait son déguisement de rat. Quinn céda et lui promis de lui en faire un à la maison. Pour le costume des adultes c'était Santana qui s'en chargerait, elle adorait faire elle-même ses costumes d'halloween et elle avait tellement d'idées que rien de fait industriellement ne lui conviendrait.

Une fois les larmes de Jack séchées la petite famille put repartir en direction des décorations d'intérieur et d'extérieur. Les yeux de l'hispanique brillaient de bonheur, elle était en plein dans son élément ce qui amusa ses enfants et sa femme.

" J'étais pourtant sûre de n'avoir que trois enfants, se moqua Quinn."

Sa femme ne l'écouta même pas et commença à remplir avec l'aide de ses enfants le caddie d'objets en tout genre sous le regard à la fois amusé et désespéré de la blonde qui se demandait à quoi allait ressembler sa maison.

Quand elle pensait qu'ils en avaient finit elle commença à partir avec le caddie mais se fit vite rappeler à l'ordre, c'était juste les décorations intérieures, maintenant il fallait faire les décorations extérieures.

"Mamá, on peut prendre les fausses tombes? Demanda Kitty avec ses yeux de chien battu pour être sûre qu'on lui dira oui.

_ Oui.

_ Non, objecta Quinn. La brune la regarda avec des yeux ronds et son regard mauvais. C'est hors de question que l'on transforme notre jardin en faux cimetière Santana.

_ Mais ça sera juste l'espace de deux semaines même pas, tout le monde sera impressionné et si on fait ça assez bien on pourra même remporter le prix de la meilleure maison décorée! S'il te plaît...

_ S'il te plaît maman... "

Ils la regardaient tous avec leurs yeux de chiens battus en la suppliant de les laisser faire. À sa place, qu'auriez vous fait? Vous auriez cédé pas vrai? Et bien c'est ce que elle, elle a fait. Ils se jetèrent tous sur elle pour lui faire un câlin afin de la remercier quand elle souffla un "Bon d'accord ".

En voyant ce qu'ils allaient acheter elle n'osait même pas imaginer la tête qu'aurait son jardin pendant deux semaines, elle qui s'en était soigneusement occupé pour le préparer à l'hiver, elle ne savait pas dans quel état elle allait le retrouver.

Après avoir fait le tour du magasin et après avoir acheté les fameux bonbons et cinq citrouilles la famille Fabray-Lopez rentra chez elle tranquillement. Les enfants se dépêchèrent de manger afin d'entamer la décoration de la maison rapidement et Jack prétendit ne pas être fatigué pour ne pas aller à la sieste afin de pouvoir décorer lui aussi la maison.

La première étape était d'enlever tout les bibelots qui traînaient et de les mettre dans une boîte, la deuxième était de déballer les affaires et la troisième de les installer. Chaque enfant pris ce dont il avait besoin pour décorer sa chambre pendant que les deux mères s'occupaient du salon et de la salle à manger.

" Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que je te laisse faire ça... Rigola Quinn.

_ Ça n'a pas été facile d'obtenir ton accord, j'ai du utiliser mes charmes et tout mon self control pendant deux semaines pour avoir ce que je voulais, rétorqua-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

_ Honnêtement, je pensais que tu allais te faire avoir à ton propre jeu, tu n'as jamais été connue pour ton abstinence sexuelle San donc je pensais avoir une chance mais avec ta détermination et tes tentations tu m'as eut...

_ Je ne te cache pas que ça a été très dur et que j'ai du m'occuper de moi plusieurs fois mais bon, ça valait le coup!"

Elles se mirent à rire et continuèrent ce qu'elles faisaient. Elles avaient installé plusieurs fausses toiles d'araignées dans la maison à différents endroits, des fausses araignées et mygales étaient dissimulées un peu partout dans la maison ainsi que des rats. Un balai de sorcière avait été disposé dans un coin de la maison avec à côté un faux chaudron d'où sortait de la fumée verte. On pouvait voir à la surface des poils, des grenouilles mortes et des yeux, mais bien évidemment, tout était faux. Une fausse main avait été accrochée sur un livre, un faux pied coupé à la cheville traînait près de l'endroit où ils déposaient les chaussures et un squelette reposait sur le porte manteau. Pour rajouter à l'ambiance elles avaient placé des bougies dans des supports en forme de citrouille et de crâne humain.

Quand les enfants étaient redescendu au rez-de-chaussée quand ils avaient fini leur chambre ils furent bouche bée. Ils savaient que tout était faux mais c'était tellement réaliste qu'ils y croyaient. Les deux mamans étaient émerveillées de voir leurs réactions et à ce moment là Quinn se dit qu'elle avait bien fait de céder à Santana, ça valait le coup.

Après leur avoir fait un tour de la maison ils s'habillèrent pour aller décorer dehors. Sans même demander l'autorisation à sa femme Santana alla chercher la pelle et commença à creuser des trous pour y mettre les fausses tombes. Elle failli se faire arracher la tête quand Quinn vit ce qu'elle faisait mais après l'avoir menacée de lui mettre un coup de pelle et de l'enterrer dans le jardin cette dernière laissa tomber.

Quinn se contenta de placer un faux corbeau sur le portail avec Jack, d'accrocher un squelette sur la porte d'entrée et de mettre des lumières dans le jardin près des tombes.

Santana et les deux grands continuèrent à creuser plusieurs trous pendant ce temps là, ils placèrent aussi les tombes et les recouvrirent de terres et de toiles d'araignées. Ils enterrèrent aussi une fausse main et un faux pied pour faire croire à des morts vivants. Ils installèrent ensuite un cercueil dans l'allée près de la porte d'entrée qui s'ouvrait et en faisait sortir un squelette à chaque fois que quelqu'un passait devant grâce à un détecteur de mouvement.

En regardant le résultat final Santana et les deux grands étaient fiers, mais pas Jack, pour lui ça manquait de rat. Il alla alors en prendre dans la maison et en installa un peu partout dans le jardin.

" Voilà, là est parfait ! S'exclama-t-il quand il revint auprès de sa famille.

_ Oui... Je vous déteste pour avoir saccager le jardin ! Mais sans ça, c'est vrai que c'est parfait... Avoua la blonde en se calant dans les bras de sa femme pour l'embrasser sur la joue.

_ On est trop fort! Les Fabray-Lopez c'est les meilleurs! Cria Kitty.

_ T'as raison mais tu crois que ça fait vraiment peur? Demanda Rapha.

_ Je sais ce qu'on peut faire. Vous voulez savoir si ça fait peur? On va demander à mamie Judy de venir mais on lui dit rien et si elle crit alors c'est que ça fait peur.

_ Tu ne vas quand-même pas faire ça à ma mère S?

_ Bah quoi? C'est la personne la plus amène à juger notre travail et puis ça fait longtemps que je l'ai pas vu, rétorqua la brune.

_ T'es pas possible chérie, elle va te tuer! Rigola la blonde.

_ Non, elle ne pourra pas faire disparaître mon cadavre, il y a plus de place dans le jardin.

_ T'es bête! "

Elles restèrent là à parler, à se câliner et à s'embrasser le temps que les enfants les préviennent que Judy arrivait. Ils se mirent tous à la fenêtre pour l'observer et on peut dire qu'ils ne furent pas déçus du spectacle.

À peine devant le portail Judy tira une grimace en voyant les toiles d'araignées, un frisson la parcouru et elle eut un haut le cœur en voyant le mini cimetière et bien sûr, elle sursauta en criant quand le cercueil s'ouvrit quand elle passa devant déclenchant ainsi les rires des habitants de la maison. Même sa fille rigolait alors qu'elle avait pitié d'elle mais c'était trop beau à voir pour qu'elle aille la chercher et bien évidemment, Santana était fière d'elle et abordait un sourire victorieux.

C'est d'ailleurs elle qui ouvrit à sa belle-mère quand cette dernière trouva un endroit où toquer sans toucher le squelette.

" Tout ça c'est ton idée Santana?!

_ Oui, sourit-elle de toutes ses dents. Les enfants m'ont aidés et j'ai eut l'accord de Quinn.

_ T'as eut peur mamie?

_ Tu rigoles? Bien sûr, ça fait vraiment peur!

_ Pas assez pour que tu ais une crise cardiaque apparemment.

_ Tu ne te débarrasseras pas de moi aussi facilement Santana! "

Malgré son âge Quinn se prit quand même un savon par sa mère pour avoir laissé sa femme et ses enfants faire ça et pour ne pas l'avoir prévenu qu'un squelette était accroché au porte manteau. Encore une fois Judy avait sursauté mais la jeune blonde avait eut la décence de ne pas rire. Elle eut aussi le droit au discours sur le c'est _malsain de fêter halloween_ mais avec le temps elle avait l'habitude et ne l'écoutait même plus.

* * *

L'après-midi du 31 octobre la famille Fabray-Lopez se lança dans la sculpture de citrouille.

" Vous voulez dessiner quoi sur votre citrouille?

_ Une sorcière! Répondit Kitty.

_ Peux faire un rat? Demanda Jack.

_ Bah une tête de citrouille... Fit Rapha.

_ Et toi chérie ?

_ Je vais faire un chat de sorcière, sourit Quinn.

_ Vous me désespérez... Heureusement que Rapha et moi on est là pour relever le niveau. Hein mon fils? Non mais c'est vrai quoi, quand tu sculptes une citrouille c'est pour lui faire une tête."

Mais pour commencer la sculpture il faut d'abord vider le contenu de la citrouille. Les deux jeunes femmes avaient alors ouvert sur le dessus de la citrouille de Jack et Kitty afin qu'ils ne se blessent pas avec un couteau puis elles les avaient laissé vider leur citrouille. Leur fille faisait sa princesse et utilisait une cuillère pour ne pas se salir les mains contrairement à Rapha qui lui y allait de bon cœur avec ses mains et puis il y avait Jack, il prenait son temps et alternait entre cuillère, ses mains.

" Non Jack ne mange pas l'intérieur de la citrouille... Répéta Quinn pour la troisième fois en une demi-heure.

_ On dirait qu'on ne le nourrit pas ce petit.

_ Bah je le comprends, ce n'était pas très bon ce midi, avoua Kitty.

_ Non, ce n'est pas que ce n'était pas bon, c'est juste que c'était des légumes."

Ne sachant pas encore très bien dessiner les deux cadets demandèrent à Quinn de dessiner au feutre sur leur citrouille respective ce qu'ils voulaient pour qu'ils n'aient juste à sculpter. Rapha, de son côté, y allait au talent et n'utilisait même pas de feutre contrairement à Santana qui était plus que concentrée.

Rapidement Jack en eut assez, c'était trop dur à faire pour ses petits muscles et ses petites mains. Voyant qu'il n'y arrivait pas il envoya tout valser par terre et se dirigea vers le canapé en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine. En un regard ses mères se comprirent et pendant que l'hispanique rangeait et nettoyait le bazar qu'il avait mit, Quinn alla lui parler.

" Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive mon grand? Ce n'est pas bien ce que tu as fait, tu aurais pu te faire mal et tu as tout sali.

_ Trop dur à faire... Pleurnicha le petit.

_ Je vois et puis tu ne serais pas fatigué toi? L'enfant hocha positivement de la tête. J'ai un marché à te proposer, sourit la blonde. Tu vas faire une sieste comme ça tu es en forme pour aller chercher les bonbons et quand tu te réveilleras ta citrouille sera terminée, ça te va? "

Le petit accepta et s'en alla dire bonne nuit au reste de la famille et à peine fut-il parti que la guerre entre son frère et sa sœur commença, ou plutôt recommença puisque Santana avait du les arrêter déjà deux fois dans la journée pour éviter un meurtre.

" C'est parce qu'il n'a pas assez de muscles, commença Rapha.

_ Parce que toi tu en as peut-être? Renchérit sa sœur.

_ Plus que toi ça c'est sûr.

_ Je vais te taper, tu vas voir si je n'ai pas de muscles! S'énerva Kitty.

_ STOP! On se calme tout les deux, vous vous croyez où là ?

Les deux enfants se calmèrent mais pas pour longtemps.

_ Tu n'auras même pas besoin de déguisement Kit, tu es une vraie sorcière!

_ Et toi tu devrais changer ton déguisement tu es aussi bête que tes pieds.

_ Si vous ne vous calmez pas tout de suite j'irais faire la tournée des bonbons toute seule avec Jack, c'est ce que vous voulez? Intervint Quinn en rentrant dans la cuisine.

Les deux concernés se lancèrent un regard digne de Snixx et d'Ice Queen, parlèrent dans leur barbe quelques instants et firent comme si rien n'était jamais arrivé.

_ C'est toi qui viens avec nous maman?

_ Oui, mamá a encore des retouches à faire sur nos costumes."

Ils finirent ensuite chacun leur tour leur citrouille et pendant que la blonde finissait celle de Jack la brune s'occupa de ranger et nettoyer la cuisine.

" Ces deux-là sont infernaux... On dirait toi et moi quand on était petites, rigola la Latina.

_ Oui et si ils suivent nos traces on est mal barrées...!

_ Mais non, je suis sûre qu'ils seront plus civilisés que nous, relativisa l'hispanique.

_ Arrête de te voiler la face chérie, commença Quinn en enroulant ses bras autour du cou de sa femme. Ils ont nos gènes, on est foutues.

_ On va y aller à la façon Lima high adjacent alors!"

Elles parlèrent encore quelques minutes avant que le téléphone de la blonde ne se mette à sonner, c'était Tina; elle voulait savoir à quelle heure elle devait venir pour partir à la chasse aux bonbons avec les Fabray-Lopez.

C'est le coup de fil de son amie qui rappela aux jeunes mamans qu'il fallait habiller leurs progénitures et les faire beaux ou laids, ça dépend de la façon dont on voit les choses. Le temps que Jack se réveille tranquillement les filles s'occupèrent des deux grands, les costumes leurs allaient comme un gant, ne manquait plus que le maquillage.

Quinn avait laissé Santana s'en occuper, elle devait aller voir Jack. Quand elle revit ses enfants plus tard elle ne les reconnu pas. Rapha avait du noir sur les joues comme si quelque chose avait explosé, ses cheveux étaient maintenant verts ainsi qu'en désordre et il avait des éclaboussures de solution chimique partout sur lui. Kitty quant à elle avait un faux nez crochu, des verrues avec des poireaux sur le visage et de longs ongles. Son visage avait prit une teinte verdâtre alors que ses cheveux étaient devenus rouges, en accord avec les couleurs de sa robe.

Jack, pour sa part, ne faisait pas peur, on le qualifiera plutôt de mignon et d'adorable plutôt que de terrifiant. Son déguisement lui allait à merveille, Quinn lui avait dessiné des moustaches sur le visage ainsi qu'un museau et des dents pointues, il n'avait pas voulu qu'on lui mette de la fausse bave pour le rendre effrayant alors Quinn avait laissé tombé et lui avait simplement peint le visage en gris, lui avait mis de fausses oreilles poilues et lui avait fait un bisou en lui certifiant qu'il était beau.

Quelques minutes après on toqua à la porte, pensant que c'était Tina et ses enfants elle alla ouvrir mais non, c'était Maribel et Enrique qui étaient en avance.

" Hola mija, la salua Maribel. Je suis étonnée que tu ais laissé Santana saccager ton jardin!

_ Mais c'est réussit, c'est effrayant, rajouta Enrique.

_ Elle m'a fait du chantage, je ne pouvais rien faire... Avoua la blonde dépitée.

_ Je sais me montrer très persuasive, commenta la jeune hispanique avec un clin d'œil en embrassant sa femme sur la joue ce qui fit marrer ses parents. "

Se fit ensuite une séance photo avec les enfants, ils étaient mitraillés de tout les côtés, les flashes fusaient que ce soit du téléphone de Santana ou de celui de Maribel ou de l'appareil photo de Quinn. Ils s'arrêtèrent quand on toqua encore une fois à la porte et cette fois-ci c'était bien Tina et ses enfants. Sans plus attendre ils partirent à la chasse aux bonbons.

Les deux amies restaient derrière et se contentaient de les avoir à l'œil, elles ne voulaient pas s'imposer et puis Jack collait sa sœur qui se faisait un plaisir de s'occuper de lui, Rapha avait retrouvé ses copains et s'amusait avec eux, ignorant le reste de la troupe.

Les deux familles habitaient un quartier tranquille rempli d'enfants, chaque habitant avait donc des bonbons à offrir et ils croisèrent plein de monde dans les rues.

Pendant ce temps là Santana s'occupait de mettre la touche finale aux costumes sous le regard amusé de sa mère qui la prenait pour une grande enfant. Quand elle eut terminé elle enfila son déguisement et partit dans la salle de bain se maquiller. Quand elle sortit de la pièce elle était méconnaissable, son teint était blanc ainsi que sa peau, elle s'était fait de fausses cicatrices, da fausses plaies et elle s'était mis du sang un peu partout mais essentiellement autour de la bouche. Elle avait aussi noircies quelques-unes de ses dents et avait mit des lentilles de contact rouges; elle était terrifiante.

Imaginez alors la réaction des enfants qui vinrent toquer à la porte quand ils la virent. Déjà qu'ils étaient effrayés par la décoration mais quand vous avez une zombie qui vous ouvre la porte c'est une toute autre chose. Ils n'osaient même pas lui demander des bonbons surtout qu'elle faisait des bruits bizarres mais vu qu'elle était gentille elle leur en donna quand même et leur dit qu'elle était Santana. Immédiatement les enfants se décontractèrent, c'étaient des amis de Rapha et Kitty et ils adoraient la Latina. Après avoir rigolé quelques instants avec eux chacun retourna à ses occupations.

" Et t'es fière de toi d'avoir terrifié ces pauvres enfants? Plaisanta Maribel.

_ Bien sûr, c'est l'arroseur arrosé."

Plusieurs enfants lui rendirent visite avant que les siens ne rentrent avec des sacs remplis de confiseries. En la voyant ils restèrent interdits, ils ne l'avaient vraiment pas reconnu et n'osaient même pas rentrer chez eux. Elle profita d'ailleurs de l'effet qu'elle faisait pour leur piquer discrètement quelques bonbons, seule Kitty lui en avait donné d'elle-même.

" On avance les enfants, c'est Mamá, elle ne va pas vous manger ne vous inquiétez pas.

_ Grrrh... Ce n'est pas sur ça, j'ai très très faim, mmmh! De la chair bien fraîche! Elle fit mine de vouloir les attaquer et les poursuivit à travers la maison avant de s'arrêter devant sa femme.

_ Une vraie enfant, je suis mariée à une grande enfant!

_ Hey babe, tu aimes mon côté gamine, tu me l'as encore dit hier soir!

_ C'est vrai, t'es belle mon amour, l'embrassa-t-elle.

_ Merci mais... Ce n'est pas le compliment que j'espérais recevoir.

_ Tu es aussi terrifiante, tu as bien vu la réaction des enfants, se moqua la blonde.

_ C'est vrai, bon viens avec moi que je te montée ton costume de mariée zombie!

Les deux montèrent à l'étage dans leur chambre, sur leur lit trônait la robe de Quinn.

" Waow San elle est trop classe! Merci! Elle l'embrassa amoureusement mais en faisant quand même attention à ne pas défaire son maquillage. Elle regarda ensuite plus attentivement la robe et fronça les sourcils. C'est la même robe que ma robe de mariée?

_ Oui, j'ai fais exprès.

_ Est-ce que c'est celle que je portais ou tu as racheté la même? Demanda froidement la blonde.

_ Bah non j'ai repris celle que tu portais, tu n'allais jamais la remettre alors je l'ai customisée, autant qu'elle serve à quelque chose d'autre. T'as vu je l'ai raccourcie et -

_ C'est une blague pas vraie? Commença à s'énerver Quinn.

_ Mais non pourquoi? C'est rien Q.

_ Je te préviens Santana, je ne rigole pas. Est-ce que c'est vraiment celle que je portais à notre mariage?

_ Mais oui! Va vérifier dans l'armoire si tu ne me crois pas.

Ne la croyant évidement pas parce qu'elle savait que jamais sa femme ferait quelque chose comme ça elle alla vérifier dans l'armoire : sa robe n'était plus là elle devint blanche de stupeur et vira rapidement au rouge à cause de la colère.

_ Santana Alma Fabray-Lopez tu n'as pas fait ça?! Tu n'as pas utilisé ma robe de mariée pour la transformer en un putain de déguisement pour halloween?!

_ Calme toi Q, je te la rendrais comme je l'ai trouvé.

Et là s'en était trop pour la blonde, la claque fusa. Même si ses yeux étaient remplis de larmes elle visa très bien, le bruit résonna dans la pièce laissant sa femme abasourdie par le geste. Rapidement une trace rouge qui avait la forme sa main se forma sur la joue halée malgré le maquillage. Quinn partit s'enfermer dans la salle de bain, elle était horrifiée par son geste mais aussi ce que Santana avait fait.

_ Tu n'as pas perdu la main... Aller chérie sors de cette salle de bain, je suis désolée.

_ Non! Tu iras toute seule à ta soirée, je ne veux plus sortir! Laisse-moi tranquille!

Les larmes dévalaient sur ses joues, en plus de ça l'hispanique l'avait écoutée et était partie. Mais elle était revenue rapidement et sans demander quoi que ce soit elle déverrouilla la porte avec un couteau et quand elle rentra dans la pièce la blonde la regarda avec de la douleur dans les yeux.

_ Viens trente secondes avec moi s'il te plaît.

N'ayant plus rien à perdre Quinn l'écouta et la suivit dans leur chambre.

_ Je n'ai pas utilisé ta robe de mariée, c'était une blague et pour te prouver ça j'ai été te chercher l'originale, sourit timidement la Latina.

Une autre claque partit mais elle fut suivit d'un énorme câlin et d'une série de baisers langoureux.

_ T'es bête! Je savais que tu n'aurais pas pu le faire! Ne refais plus jamais ça, j'ai failli te détester jusqu'à la fin de mes jours.

_ C'était drôle enfin sauf la fin... Rigola la brune. Je ne pensais pas que tu me frapperais et que tu t'enfermerais dans la salle de bain."

Après cet épisode dramatique qui se voulait drôle Quinn enfila son costume et se fit maquiller par sa femme, elle lui fit à peu près le même maquillage sauf qu'à cause de la blague de l'hispanique elles avaient prit du retard et leurs invités venaient d'arriver; Ils s'étaient donnés rendez-vous chez les Fabray-Lopez. Maribel les appela et les pria de se dépêcher et de terminer rapidement ce qu'elles faisaient, elle ne savait pas si elles avaient pu se contenir si vous voyez ce que je veux dire et ne voulait par conséquent pas monter pour aller les chercher.

Le temps que Santana mette sa touche finale au maquillage leurs amis discutèrent avec les Lopez qui étaient ravis de les voir. L'arrivée du couple ne se fit pas dans la discrétion; quand Quinn avait voulu dire bonjour à son amie la diva avait eut peur et avait crié, attirant ainsi tous les regards sur elle. Les filles se firent complimenter sur leur costumes un bon bout de temps mais il faut dire qu'ils étaient impressionnants, c'est comme s'ils sortaient tout droit de la série The Walking Dead.

Et comme pour les enfants, les adultes se firent prendre en photo par Maribel et Enrique. La première photo était une photo normale, ils se contentaient de sourire mais pour la deuxième ils firent plusieurs grimaces pour ressembler au maximum à leurs personnages. Sans comprendre ce qu'il se passait Quinn se retrouva dans les bras de sa femme telle une princesse.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Demanda-t-elle un sourire aux lèvres.

_ Tu es bien une mariée non ?

_ Oooh! Tu es adorable mon amour! Je t'aime.

Elles s'embrassèrent mais furent coupées par Maribel.

_ San et Quinn, vous voulez bien arrêter de vous embrasser toutes les trente secondes?"

Elles se séparèrent à contre cœur et firent des grimaces pour la photo. Au même moment les enfants pénétrèrent dans le salon pour voir leur deuxième famille faire les imbéciles. Ils furent bien sur l'attraction du moment, tout le monde voulait parler avec eux et leur faire un câlin mais à force ils avaient l'habitude, c'était tout le temps comme ça.

" T'as vu tata Rachel ? Avec le nez faux nez que Mamá m'a collé on a le même maintenant! S'exclama Kitty innocemment.

Toute l'assemblée éclata de rire, c'était sortit tellement naturellement.

_ Euuuh, merci ma puce, tenta Rachel.

_ C'est vraiment ta fille Santana!

_ Non, je suis aussi la fille de maman! S'énerva la petite.

_ Évidemment chérie, rassura Quinn.

_ Et moi je voulais me déguiser en tonton Finn mais maman n'a pas voulu..., expliqua Rapha.

_ Pourquoi tu voulais te déguiser en moi? Je ne fais pas peur.

_ Bah Mamá dit que tu fais peur et que tu n'es pas très beau et que tu es bête donc j'ai pensé que ça aurait été un super costume.

_ J'adore vos enfants les filles! Satan leur a communiqué son tact! Avoua Mercedes."

Tout le monde éclata encore une fois de rire et Quinn essaya d'écourter l'entrevue avant que ses enfants ne fassent trop de dégâts, comment elle et sa femme allaient récupérer ça? Non, rectification: Comment allait-elle récupérer ça? Santana n'en avait rien à faire et était plus fière de ses enfants qu'autre chose.

Les adultes sauf Maribel et Enrique partirent. Une soirée spéciale halloween avait été organisée par une star et en avait invité pleins d'autres. Quinn étant écrivaine et Santana une chanteuse avec Rachel et Mercedes elles pouvaient y aller sans problèmes. Sam et Finn qui étaient leurs petits-copains pouvaient y rentrer aussi. Santana avait insisté lourdement sur le fait d'inviter Brittany et Mike qui étaient des danseurs afin que eux et Puck - qui était en couple avec la danseuse - et Tina puissent aller avec eux.

Sur place ils ne purent échapper au tapis rouge, les trois chanteuses avaient l'habitude contrairement au reste du groupe qui essayait de s'y faire. Quinn, Finn et Sam commençait à avoir l'habitude à force d'accompagner leur moitié à de grands événements. Ils firent bien sur des photos normales, juste en souriant et en prenant la pose mais aussi des photos en accord avec le thème de la soirée.

Après cet aparté le groupe d'amis se dirigea vers l'attraction de la soirée. L'organisatrice avait transformé une partie du bâtiment en maison hantée et avait engagé des comédiens pour faire peur à ses invités pendant qu'ils visiteraient. Les garçons et Santana n'ayant pas peur avaient laissé les filles devant pour pouvoir mieux apprécier le spectacle ; ils savaient déjà qu'elles allaient faire des bons de trois mètres de haut et qu'elles allaient crier de peur à en perdre leur voix.

Comprenant très rapidement ce qui allait se passer elles récupérèrent leur partenaire et le collèrent. A force de les entendre crier Santana n'avait plus d'oreilles, sa femme devenait hystérique; elle s'accrochait désespérément à son bras, essayait de cacher sa tête dans son cou et lui criait dans les oreilles. N'en pouvant plus elle la laissa avec Tina qui avait été abandonnée par Mike pour les mêmes raisons et se positionna devant pour laisser aux filles un peu de repos, au moins l'attention des comédiens sera sur elle et non sur ses amies.

Voyant que Santana était devant Rachel en profita pour se mettre à côté d'elle pour être plus rassurée, Finn ne la voulait toujours pas près de lui donc autant qu'elle trouve quelqu'un. Elle se fit cependant rembarrer par l'hispanique quand elle lui sauta dessus quand quelqu'un lui fit peur.

" Tu fous quoi Berry?!

_ Je, désolé Santana mais j'ai vraiment eut peur, je ne voulais pas... C'est un réflexe.

_ Mouais... Si Quinn te voit accrochée à moi tu sais qu'elle va s'énerver pas vrai?

_ Oui, j'avais oublié à quel point elle était jalouse. La diva se recula et prit ses distances mais resta quand-même proche de la Latina. San, ton portable fait de la lumière.

L'hispanique avait coincé son téléphone dans son soutien-gorge puisqu'elle n'avait pas de poche. Elle regarda qui l'appelait et se mit sur le côté en réalisant que c'était sa mère.

_ Allo? Todo está bien mamá?

_ Pas vraiment, je suis désolée de te déranger alors que tu t'amuses mais Kitty est en larmes depuis qu'on l'a couchée c'est-à-dire trois quarts d'heure, expliqua Maribel. Ou es-tu? Demanda-t-elle en entendant des cris.

_ Dans une espèce de maison hantée, c'est rien les cris, ne t'en occupe pas. Pourquoi elle pleure? S'inquiéta la mère de famille.

_ Elle a peur, elle ne veut pas dormir à cause des monstres dans sa chambre. Elle dit qu'elle entend des bruits. On a regardé partout dans sa chambre, dans son armoire, sous son lit, derrière la porte et il n'y a pas de monstres mais elle ne semble pas nous croire.

_ Je vois, passe la moi s'il te plaît.

_ Ma-mamá? Parvint à articuler Kitty entre deux sanglots.

_ Si mija, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Pourquoi tu pleures chérie? La mère de famille prit une voix qui se voulait rassurante.

_ I-il y a des des monstres dans ma cham-chambre... Pleura la petite.

_ Il n'y a pas de monstres Kitty, ils n'existent pas. Tu sais ce qu'il se passe? Avec halloween et tous les déguisements que tu as vus ton cerveau pense que c'est vrai mais non, ce ne sont que des costumes, expliqua la brune.

_ Mais je les entends Mamá...

_ Non tu ne les entends pas ma puce, tu y crois tellement que c'est ton cerveau qui imagine les bruits. Je te promets qu'il n'y a pas de monstres dans ta chambre Kitty.

_ Promis?

_ Promis princesse. Va dormir maintenant, il est tard.

_ Est-ce que tu pourras quand-même vérifier en rentrant et venir me faire un bisou?

_ Oui, pas de problèmes. Bonne nuit ma grande.

Maribel reprit le téléphone, elle était choquée que Santana arrive a calmer la petite en quelques minutes alors que ça faisait pratiquement une heure qu'elle et Enrique essayaient.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit pour la calmer?

_ Que c'était son cerveau qui lui jouait des tours mais je dois quand même aller vérifier en rentrant, rigola l'hispanique.

_ Cette petite a vraiment confiance en toi Santana, si jamais un jour tu lui mens ça va être la catastrophe pour elle, prévint la plus âgée des hispaniques.

_ Je ne le ferai pas Mamá. Je vais devoir te laisser, Quinn m'appelle. Bisous."

En effet la blonde était entrain de s'époumoner à l'appeler. La concernée suivit les cris inquiète mais rigola en voyant pourquoi on l'appelait; un comédien bloquait le passage de sa femme et s'amusait à l'effrayer. Elle s'approcha d'eux et décida elle aussi de faire peur à la blonde. Cette dernière sursauta et la frappa en découvrant de qui il s'agissait.

" T'as pas peur toi hein? Demanda le comédien avec une voix à en faire frissonner plus d'un de terreur.

_ Non pas du tout, pour tout t'avouer tu m'excite, fit sérieusement la brune.

L'homme fut effrayé et partit. Soulagée d'avoir retrouvé sa femme, Quinn lui fit un câlin et profita des bras protecteurs hâlés qui lui encerclaient la taille pour se détendre, elle tremblait comme une feuille.

_ T'es bête, rigola Quinn pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était entrée dans cette maison hantée. Ou étais-tu? Je t'ai cherché partout!

_ J'étais au téléphone avec ma mère, Kitty n'arrivait pas à dormir. Elle croyait qu'il y avait des monstres dans sa chambre. Elle était aussi terrifiée que toi, se moqua-t-elle.

_ Oh la pauvre, tu l'as rassurée? Je te préviens S, si je fais un seul cauchemar cette nuit je me réveille et je te fais dormir sur le canapé!

_ Oui t'inquiète pas chérie. On verra ça ce soir bébé, se moqua-t-elle encore une fois."

Le couple rentra tard dans la nuit, tout les occupants de la maison dormaient et comme promis l'hispanique alla vérifier discrètement les monstres dans la chambre de sa fille. Ça peut vous paraître bizarre puisque c'est une adulte qui sait qu'ils n'existent pas mais pour ses enfants elle ferait n'importe quoi dont aller vérifier s'il y a des monstres dans une pièce à cinq heures du matin. Elle embrassa ensuite ses enfants sur le front après que sa femme l'ait fait.

Bien sûr, elles se démaquillèrent avant d'aller dormir surtout que ça commençait à les gratter mais c'était du maquillage coriace, il avait énormément de mal à partir malgré le démaquillant. Après avoir frotté pendant plusieurs minutes jusqu'à ce que leurs visages soient rouges les filles allèrent se coucher.

Cette nuit-là, comme prévu, Quinn fit des cauchemars sauf qu'elle ne réveilla pas Santana pour la faire dormir sur le canapé, non; elle la réveilla pour lui dire qu'elle avait fait un cauchemar et pour qu'elle la réconforte.

" Qu'est-ce que j'avais dis ? J'avais raison, plaisanta l'hispanique à moitié endormie.

_ Tais-toi et fais moi des grattes-grattes dans les cheveux."

Ne voulant pas jouer avec les nerfs de sa femme Santana fit ce qui lui était demandé. Elle se rendormit en pensant que c'était l'un des meilleures halloweens qu'elle avait fait.

* * *

Eh voilà pour cet OS! :) Qu'en avez vous pensé? Laissez moi une review, ça fait toujours plaisir :) J'espère que vous avez passé un aussi bon halloween que le Quinntana en tout cas :)

Merci de m'avoir lu et à bientôt!


End file.
